


Healing Hugs - Destiel - KendyPun Art Tribute

by GoldenMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Healing, Hunt Gone Wrong, M/M, Sad and Happy, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoose/pseuds/GoldenMoose
Summary: After a hunt gone very wrong, Castiel learns that Dean is not dealing with it well. When Dean finally comes to Castiel, the angel comforts the Hunter.Crappy summary I know, but This one shot is dedicated to KendyPun on Instagram, and inspired by the art in the story.Which of course I am posting the art with permission and credit. Please check out Kim's art! And do enjoy the story
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87
Collections: Ships





	Healing Hugs - Destiel - KendyPun Art Tribute

**Author's Note:**

> Like i said before, this is dedicated to Kendypun on Instagram, and inspired by the art below!  
> I wanted to add the image itself, but I have no fucking idea how to do that

<https://www.instagram.com/p/CDL8x2vFLM5/?igshid=rf24leycyo10>

Castiel and Jack came into the bunker with fresh groceries, tired from a pesky hunt with demons "We got pie!" Jack called with a smile over the railing, holding up the grocery bag with a cheerful toothy grin "Oh! Welcome back guys." Sam smiled looking up at the angels. Dean didn't say a word where he sat at the map table, nursing, what Sam would later tell Cas was his third beer, feet on the table, a look of anger on his face "How did the hunt go?" Castiel asked looking between the boys concerned. Both seemed a little beat up, but nothing to serious. The trenchcoat angel reached up, planting two fingers on Sam's head, his scrapes and bruises healing with a glitter of grace "Well, we got the spirits. But-" "But what was the point? It was a lost case before we even pulled into town." Dean snapped, boots hitting the floor with a thud as he stood up "In the end we burned some bodies, got our asses kicked, but we didn't win. We didn't save anybody." The older Winchester batted Castiel's hand away when the angel reached forward to heal him "Don't Cas." He grabbed his beer bottle and stormed out "What happened Sam?" Cas spoke softly, eyes never leaving Dean as he watched the man stomp away to sulk in whatever was eating at his mind "We went to look at the case because a couple had been killed, we ended up losing the other family. It was a couple and their-" Sam swallowed thickly, eyes watering with tears "Their 12 year old daughter died also. We weren't fast enough and the spirit killed her, Dean held her as the spirit-" Sam looked down at his boots "we lost them, but no one else will get hurt now. Dean's not taking it well." "I can imagine he isn't." Castiel frowned. The angel opened his mouth to speak, but seemed to think better of it. "Jack take the things to the kitchen and help Sam put them away. I will try to talk to Dean." Sam just nodded, that pinched worried expression never leaving his face as he followed Jack into the kitchen with a frown. Heading down the hallway, Castiel's footsteps slowed as the angel approached Dean's door. It was closed, the inside silent, light was seen below the door though, a shadow passing by every once in a while. Cas lifted his hand to knock, but paused. Perhaps Dean just needed space? Afterall when something shitty happened in their lives, and Dean was reacting badly, he often just needed a little space. Some time to get his head in the right place and process. Though Cas knew that Dean's processing was just another beer, another hunt, another angry outburst, which was fine, if he was actually processing and not burying his emotions and thoughts deeper in himself. Castiel hated seeing Dean so broken. Ever since he pulled the bright and Beautiful soul out of Hell, Cas knew Dean was cracked. But the cracks in his soul made him human, made him the man he was. Castiel knew if Dean didn't have to dwell on and suffer through these things, then the Winchester could be happier. When he finally worked through and let things go, the angel had seen him happy. The corners of Castiel's mouth tugged up in a slight smile as he remembered various times the Winchester stopped bottling it up and let it out, let it go. This needed to be one such time, but the Angel decided space would help Dean out. His hand dropped limp at his side, one foot turned for him to continue back the way he came when a sudden crash came from the other side of Dean's bedroom door. Angel blade suddenly in hand the angel burst the door open, ready for a fight. Instead he was greeted with Dean, standing beside a toppled desk and shattered lamp "Dean-" "Get out." He growled shoulders tense but never turning to look at the angel "But Dean I-" "I said, get the fuck out!" Dean spun around to face Castiel, hands clenched into tight fists, knuckles bruised and scraped open. That was when Castiel noticed the elder Winchester had tears down his cheeks "Dean." Cas reached a hand out, took a half step forward, Dean took a half step back "I said. Get. The fuck. Out." Dean ground out, green eyes filled with pain that Castiel just wanted to take away. The hunt Dean had returned from was one of the few they had that went sideways and unfixable fast. Cas realized now how badly it had gotten to the hunter, the angel just wanted to reach out, touch him, pull him close, kiss his hair, tell him it was okay. "Get out Castiel." The use of his full angelic name through the angel off, it sounded so formal, so bitter coming from Dean. "Alright." Castiel turned in the doorway, glancing over his shoulder "I'll be in the entertainment room if you need me." When Dean didn't respond Castiel gentle closed the door, releasing a breath his shoulders slumped his steps felt heavy as his dress shoes clicked down the bunker hall into a room the Winchester's had given him a while ago. He didn't have much as to personal belongings in it, a few little trinkets here and there, a few pictures he held dear in the nightstand drawer, his car keys with a giant bee Keychain Dean had gotten him. Some spare clothes he never wore. It was the closet Cas went to, he didn't usually change, but he felt more comfortable clothes would be in order hopefully when Dean came to talk to him, as the Winchester generally did. Hours ticked by, Sam and Jack eventually ate and retired to bed. Sam exhausted from his hunt, and Jack wanted to watch TV in his room. Castiel sat on the couch in the entertainment room, or the Dean cave whatver it had been deemed, a random book in hand as he simply leaned back and tried to relax for the night. Reading usually was a good way to get his tumultuous mind to rest, sometimes even relax into an almost meditative state. But the Angel's thoughts kept going back to Dean. The pain he was in, it wasn't often that it was a child that died on a hunt. Adults sure, but a child? It was common knowledge that the hunter had a soft spot for kids, and for one to die in his arms... Castiel didn't want to imagine it. He knew what it was like to have brothers and sisters die, to have Sam and Dean die, he even knew the pain of losing a child. Though unlike Jack, this child wasn't coming back. Castiel was so lost in thought that for once the angel didn't hear the soft thud of boots enter the room "Cas?" Dean's voice sounded distraught, quiet, hoarse. Castiel's head whipped over to the entrance. Eyebrows knit together in a pinched look of concern and confusion as he slightly tilted his head "Hello Dean." Dean shifted his weight from to foot to foot, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, other hand in a fist bouncing off his thigh. The hunter opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it. His eyes dropped down to the floor as he wasn't sure what he wanted to say, or at least how to say it "Come here Dean." Castiel's voice was soft as he stood up, tossing the book he had onto the coffee table he held a single hand out as Dean shuffled heavy further into the room. When Dean came a little closer Cas noticed his red rimmed eyes, the way his nose twitched as he tried not to sniffle, the large couple of cuts on his forehead had dried and had begun to scab over, his knuckles were raw and torn open. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Dean's green eyes finally met the angels. No words were exchanged, Dean simply jersey his head in the smallest of nods, that yes, he did want to talk about it. Though no words came from the hunter Castiel understood. Dean didn't know where to start, what to say. He was hurting though. "That's fine." Castiel reached for Dean's hand, the moment they made contact though Dean swiped his hand back away from Cas, swallowing hard. "Sam and Jack have retired for the night. It's only us." Cas added this time holding his hand out again for Dean to take. The hunter hesitated but took the hand, as soon as he did the Angel pulled Dean into his chest, running a hand up and down his back and between his now shaking shoulders. The two stood like that for a moment until Dean pulled away, confusion painting his tears stained face as he stared at the shirt the angel was wearing "Is that my Led Zeppelin shirt?" "Yes. I may have, confiscated it from the laundry room about two weeks ago. It's rather comfortable." Castiel responded matter of factly making Dean quirk a smile just a little "Come here." Castiel let go of Dean, plopping down onto the couch with the grace of a sack of potatoes. He opened his arms to Dean, making grabby hands at the freckled hunter Dean rolled his eyes, arms crossed over his chest "What the Hell Cas." "What the Hell, is I want you to come lay on top of me." Cas gave Dean a small soft smile as he motioned for Dean again. Dean raised his eyebrows, blinking a couple times he wiped his face with a hand "Cas-" "Just come here already Dean." Dean sighed, avoiding eye contact with Cas as he laid down on the Angel's chest, his arms wrapping around Castiel's middle, ear over his heart. It was funny to Dean actually, Cas didn't need his vessel's heart beating to be alive, he didn't even need to breath, and Jimmy was in Heaven. But the angel kept th heart beating and the breath breathing anyway. It honestly was a comfort to Dean, to feel, and hear the strong heart beat under his hear. The warmth of Castiel pressed against him was soothing. Dean didn't say anything, and Castiel didn't press him to. Dean's eyes slipped half closed and he would never admit that he may have had a little pout on his lips. The horrid events of the last hunt slipped to the back of his mind as he focused on the steady beating of the Angel's heart. Dean blinked slowly as Castiel ran his fingers through Dean's hair, the Winchester felt the familiar warm tug of grace wrap around him, the aching in his knuckles, and head started to ebb as Castiel took this moment to heal him. "Thank you Cas." Dean mumbled turning his head into Castiel's chest, breathing in the smell of the girly ass lavender laundry detergent Castiel .ade the boys buy, the warm smell of Castiel and the after scent of gunpowder and sweat that still lingered after a hunt. It felt safe, felt like home. Castiel felt like home, no matter where Dean was, with Sam, Jack and Cas he was home "Don't thank me Dean. You would have done the same, no, you have done the same for me." Castiel whispered placing a kiss to Dean's hair "Try to sleep." "What if Sam comes in?" Dean mumbled face still pressed into Castiel's chest and the soft worn fabric of his band tee "Dean, Sam practically already knows and Jack has asked me about us. Just sleep." Cas whispered Into Dean's hair, rubbing soothing circles into the hunter's back as Dean's breath evened out into sleep.


End file.
